V6.16
* 2015 World Championship Winner skins |Release = August 10, 2016 |Related = 6.16 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.15 |Next = V6.17 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) League of Legends V6.16 General ;Champion Select * Position select now displays when and to what degree particular position combinations impact estimated queue times. * There's still a known bug where premade 5s in ranked will have an estimated wait time of 0:00. ;Turret First Blood * Champion clones no longer steal part of the '''Turret First Blood' gold bonus. Champions ; * ** No longer fires in weird directions when cast while the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Tibbers would repeatedly cancel his bear slaps when you ordered him to attack a unit he was already attacking. ; * General ** Buff particles (such as shield) now properly rise with Gravelord Azir during his recall animation. ; * General ** Dragonslayer Braum no longer becomes momentarily blurry after casting a spell. ; * ** No longer fires in weird directions when cast while the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ; * General ** Put Cottontail Fizz's health bar in the right spot. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where an enemy hit with multiple shells from Graves's basic attacks only applied a single stack of . ; * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1400. ** Reduces duration of crowd control against her by % when near one or more visible enemy champions. ** Reduces duration of crowd control on her based on if she is outnumbered (self + allies vs enemies). *** Grants 0% crowd control reduction. *** Grants 10% crowd control reduction. *** Grants % crowd control reduction. * ** Fixed a tooltip bug where scaling was incorrectly listed as , rather than (actual value unchanged). ; * General ** Smoothed out a crack in PROJECT: Katarina's textures. ; New Champion * ** Kled is accompanied by his semi-trusty mount, Skaarl. ** Kled's health cannot be improved except through growth, instead Skaarl has (+ 100% bonus health) maximum health}} and, while together, all damage dealt to the duo is suffered by Skaarl. Upon being reduced to , Skaarl flees the battle. While being dismounted, Kled is briefly untargetable and any damage in excess of Skaarl's current health is ignored. ** Kled gains 125 bonus attack range and bonus movement speed while moving towards enemy champions, but his base movement speed is reduced to 285 and his basic attacks deal . Additionally, Kled's gains the ability to restore Skaarl's Courage, which is displayed in Kled's resource bar. ** | }} Courage is gained by killing enemy units and | }} for attacking structures, champions and epic monsters. At 100 Courage, Skaarl returns to the fight after a short delay with % health}}. fully restores his health. If reuniting outside of their base, Skaarl is temporarily afflicted by Frayed Nerves and cannot gain "Courage" for a brief period. ** 30 seconds * ** Kled hurls a beartrap tied to a piece of rope forward in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and attaching itself to the first enemy champion or large monster hit. Minions take 50% increased damage. ** If Kled remains within a slowly decreasing radius of his target for seconds, he them towards him, them for % for seconds and dealing them the same damage. ** seconds * ** Kled sprays a hail of five pellets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies that intercept the pellets, and dashing 250 units in the opposite direction. Enemies hit take only 20% bonus damage per pellet beyond the first, for a maximum damage of . ** Each pellet that hits an enemy champion restores 5 Courage. ** Kled periodically stores ammo, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Kled will store ammo even while mounted. ** 3 seconds ** seconds * ** Kled periodically enters a frenzy that grants him on his next 4 attacks for 4 seconds, with the final attack dealing % of target's maximum health)}} bonus physical damage, capped at 200 against monsters. ** seconds * ** Kled and Skaarl dash a fixed distance in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path and gaining 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second. ** Kled and Skaarl mark the last enemy champion or large monster they hit, gaining the ability to reactivate Jousting to dash a fixed distance through the marked target, dealing the same damage to all enemies hit. ** seconds * ** Kled and Skaarl charge toward the target location, automatically navigating around terrain along the way. ** While charging, the duo gain bonus movement speed and a shield that grants up to health, both increasing over the duration. ** The shield lasts for 2 seconds upon finishing the charge. The duo trails a directional draft on their wake for 10 seconds that grants the same movement speed to all allied champions who follow their lead. ** Skaarl homes in on the first enemy champion encountered, and dealing them % of target's maximum health}} physical damage based on the distance traveled. ** 5000 ** seconds ; * ** Damage text is visible to Leona when triggered by allies. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't dealing damage to champions it hit if Lux couldn't see them. ; * ** Pool Party Miss Fortune's Make It Rain no longer causes coconuts to visually hit people from weird directions in certain situations. ; * ** The ghost prioritizes champions and towers over minions when looking for something to attack. ** The ghost continues its previous action once crowd control effects wear off. ** The ghost chases its target to the last known location if it loses vision. ** The ghost can be ordered to follow Mordekaiser by targeting Mordekaiser himself with R or Alt-Right Click. ** The ghost looks for things to attack after 8 seconds of being idle, prioritizing champions and towers over minions. ** The ghost doesn't cancel its basic attacks when ordered to attack a unit it was already attacking. ; * General ** Deep Sea Nami no longer keeps talking when Voice Volume is disabled. ; * ** Targets hit "along the way" are now also for seconds. ** Knockup duration increased to 1 second from . ; * General ** Orianna's ball no longer visually disappears until next spellcast if an ally dies while holding it. ; * General ** Super Galaxy Shyvana's hands are no longer stretchy during her death animation. ; * General ** Arcade and DJ Sona aura VFX have been increased in size to match her recent gameplay changes. * ** Self movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Aura movement speed AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Basic ability cooldown reduction reduced to from . ; * ** Now properly grants attack speed buff to faraway allies she heals. ; * General ** Syndra's start and end poses during her recall animation have been fixed to smooth her movement out. ; * ** Championship and Deep Sea Thresh's Dark Passage once again create a glowing trail behind the lantern when Dark Passage is cast. ; * General ** Rocket Girl Tristana Punk chromas no longer use Tristana's base visual effects. ; * ** No longer cancels when pressing the hotkey for Stacked Deck at ranks 2 or higher. ; * ** Now properly damages inhibitors and the nexus. ; * ** Maximum speed reduced to 400 from 450. ** Minimum speed increased to 200 from 170. ** Starts slowing down from maximum speed once it gets 300 units away, down from 350. ** Reaches minimum speed once it is 900 units away from Viktor, down from 950. ** No longer moves at maximum speed when Viktor targets himself. ; * ** No longer fires in weird directions when cast while the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ; * ** 's cooldown no longer refreshes when Yasuo attempts (and fails) to cast Sweeping Blade on a target he recently dashed through. Items ; * Now properly grants movement speed when moving toward champion clones. ; * Fixed a bug where an enemy hit with multiple shells from basic attacks only applied a single stack of The Black Cleaver. Masteries ; * Cooldown no longer refreshes when attempts (and fails) to cast on a target he recently dashed through. Hotfixes August 15th ; * ** Fixed a bug where the over-head timer bar wasn't updating. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the over-head timer bar wasn't updating. ; *Fixed a number of bugs. ;Ward Skins * Fixed an issue where some ward skins weren't showing up in Champion Select. Category:Patch notes fr:V6.16 pl:V6.16